


【卡樱】十字架

by Mycrofatty



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycrofatty/pseuds/Mycrofatty
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 16





	【卡樱】十字架

十字架

Warning:  
有一定分量的樱卡情节

连六代目火影都需要亲自出使水之国，可见这次的会谈并不简单，等到卡卡西结束完一天的会面回到旅店，才发现他的两位助理还在外面商讨他的安保事宜。  
哪里需要这样费心，他不由得腹诽，但深知这话说出来之后换来的就只有鹿丸一张臭得要死的“死大叔听话一点”的脸，还有樱无穷无尽的唠叨。  
他突然有些想念一日都没见到的春野樱，卡卡西不愿意承认自己是懦弱的人，好像不成熟的孩子一样需要入睡时怀抱的温度。卡卡西将衣服放到一旁，才发现茶几上留着便签：“房间的后面有温泉，老师先回来的话就去泡吧。”  
看起来像笑嘻嘻地劝告实则是命令，而春野樱还在相处的漫长时光里发现了卡卡西的谎言开关，骗不得又拒绝不了的女孩。卡卡西将自己沉入温热的泉水时，不得不思考，自己是不是让她靠得太近了。  
两位同伴相继离开后，春野樱和他的关系越来越紧密，卡卡西将七班的老师、朋友甚至钦慕之人的角色一并承担，醒悟过来时，女孩已经靠得太近。春野樱的爱是灼人的岩浆温度，而她亲密的手段却如水一般温和，因为她承担起旗木卡卡西治疗的工作，作为医者的手抚摸过他的胸膛和脸颊，怀抱也曾借他依靠，更别提那些女孩的眼泪，卡卡西看不过时便会被她抓住当成手帕，伤心难过的鼻涕和泪水一同往他的上忍马甲上抹去。  
卡卡西拒绝得太迟，他感受温度的阈值已经被女孩抬高到一定境界，以至于没有拥有那些拥抱，被称作礼貌性的亲吻，那些明知道不对劲却还是默许的相拥入眠，卡卡西竟然还会觉得冷。  
明明是再也感知不到的……在好友相继离世，老师也离他远去的情况下，他早就放弃感知那些属于亲密关系带来的温度，但是第七班出现了，再然后，樱靠近了。  
他昏昏然地靠在池边闭眼假寐，然后就听见脚步声朝他靠近，再然后，有一双温暖的手按上了他的太阳穴。  
“很累吗？”女人问，卡卡西懒惰地抬眼，春野樱穿着轻便的浴衣，衣领有些过松，露出一片漂亮的皮肤来。  
他点点头，随即享受起春野樱的按摩，樱在低声交代着这几天安全的布防，卡卡西对此本来就不太感兴趣，困倦又安全的当下，他直接当成助眠的白噪音听着。  
在他意识到女人的手即将离开他的头皮时已经过了好一会儿，还没来得及挽留，就听见衣物落地的声音，再然后，有人进了池子里，在水中肌肤相亲的触感有些奇怪，但又不同寻常的亲密，他叹了一口气，仿佛一日的疲劳终于有了疏解的窗口，将头埋在面前樱的肩颈。女孩细腻的，甜的肌肤在他的唇舌可即之处，他心痒地品尝一口。  
樱的手在水面下动作，抚摸他背脊的肌肉，恰到好处的力度让他低低发出呻吟，他卸掉自己都未发觉的暗中防备的力气，直直倒进春野樱的怀里。  
“六代目一直把自己逼得这么紧可不行啊。”春野樱低声感叹。  
“……对不起，还有，不是说好不要叫我六代目吗?”卡卡西下意识地道歉，却不仅仅是条件反射，还有真实的，隐藏的罪恶感，因为他下腹的热流，半硬的阴茎轻触着春野樱腹间柔软的肌肤。他时常为了自己的索取而罪恶，因为樱是他的学生，他可以做给予者，如果女孩需要保护，需要肌肤相亲，甚至需要情欲，尽管会带给他难言的背德感，他可以做到，但是索取，他没有资格。  
他所依靠的怀抱传来轻微的震颤，似乎是樱在笑，女人胸前柔软的脂肪层适合依靠和品尝，卡卡西只是用目光扫视，他唯一能做的事是克制欲望，像往常一样，他的任务完成得很好。  
春野樱的怀抱松开了一点，然后他感受到轻柔的吻贴在他的眼皮，女人说：“我很想你。”  
樱的声音是这样的吗？湿腻腻的，带着缠绵的水汽和滚烫的热度，卡卡西说服自己睁眼只是为了检查是否有别人装作春野樱进了他的浴池，而并非要欣赏樱满带爱恋的神色。  
春野樱含着笑的眼睛注视着他，卡卡西确信她也用这种眼神注视过家里新生的忍犬，只不过现在她的眼眸要更柔一些，眼角微笑的弧度没那么明显，她的眼睛这样专注地盯着他，倒让他想起很久很久之前，女孩这样注视佐助的场景。  
那份爱虚幻得彻底，但她就像坚信自己能将沙漠填成海一样孤注一掷——那如今呢，她也一样孤注一掷地……爱着他吗？  
“老师又在想什么?”女孩抚摸他的后背的手离开了热泉，将那些湿漉漉的触摸转移到他微皱的眉头。  
不，别走，他的身体在叫嚷，但卡卡西不会。他只是做了个干涩的吞咽动作，任凭那些带有情欲的暖流充斥他的下腹，让他的勃起有些发疼。  
是因为做了医忍的缘故吗？所有的触碰都很舒服。  
“唉，可能吧？”他听见女孩回答时才发现自己将话问出了口，他本想再解释，但是春野樱带着笑的语气堵住了他的话。“能让老师舒服就太好啦!”她这样说着。  
卡卡西没有回复，因为女孩的手又一路下移，轻捏他的下颌角和脖颈，然后是肋侧和下腹，再然后到了他的阴茎。  
她脸上的笑容消失了，换成了卡卡西最看不懂的神情，他应该看懂吗？每次看到这个眼神时，卡卡西就知道接踵而来的是她的吻，春野樱的吻技越发熟练，她能通过身体相触传来的震颤找到卡卡西口腔内的敏感点，然后极尽温柔地舔舐，以他最爱的方式吻他。同时，她的手也动作起来，从他硬挺的根部揉捏，照顾他的卵蛋又轻捏他的中段，拇指还邪恶地抚过顶端的小孔，他几乎控制不住要提腰往她纤细的手掌里撞的冲动，卡卡西为她如此了解取悦自己的方式感到罪恶，更别提女人开始亲吻他敏感的耳后，又用重重的一捏让他的思考中断，当旗木卡卡西回过神来时，他正操着他的女学生的拳头，几乎是全线投降地将脸埋入她柔软的胸脯，吮吸她的乳肉。  
这都不该发生，紧张感让他的胃重重下沉，他第一次认识到人是如此分裂，他的一部分在为此痛苦时，另一部分又心安理得地陷入情欲之中。  
氧气太少，他的呼吸带着喘音，紧接着樱的一条腿环绕上他的腰，因为过度分泌的多巴胺而迟钝的反应神经没有给卡卡西足够的提示，紧接着，他的勃起被纳入了春野樱的花穴中。  
他感知到了春野樱一瞬间呼吸里带着的颤抖，不是因为疼痛，他的一部分放下心来，另一部分却敏锐地感知到变化，本来他以为热泉的温度已经足够，没想到樱的花穴以更滚烫的温度包裹了他的勃起，就像春野樱一样，在他适应完温暖后，又忙不迭地加上柴火，直至要把他灼伤才罢休——但也到底没有让他灼伤。  
这个姿势不太适合他抽动，他正要提议是否换个姿势，女人却提臀磨蹭起来，一定是很精细地调动了肌肉，她才能摆动腰肢打起圈来，卡卡西认为春野樱用了一只腿踏在池底借力，因为只有思考这些，他才能勉强压制直接像个毛头小子一样泄在女人身体里的冲动。不同于抽插的快感，他的硕大借着这个姿势顶住春野樱吸壶似的子宫口，那处湿热的软肉痉挛着将他敏感的龟头和沟槽不断摩擦，更别提那处好像有张小嘴似的吸着他的阴茎，卡卡西重重地喘了口气，无知觉地吮咬住女人的乳头，敏感的女孩瞬间就有了反应，那处本就仄逼的甬道更是紧紧包裹着他，随着她腰部的动作细细的按压过他的每条末梢感觉神经。  
他抵御这样的欲望已经算得上勉强，自然没有发现女孩的手已经由他的大腿根部移到他的臀肉，调笑式地捏了捏，然后她纤细的手指覆上了他后穴紧闭的穴口，不由他拒绝地探了进去。  
春野樱的动作太轻太柔，以至于他一瞬间都没察觉到。  
但当卡卡西反应过来已经太迟，春野樱拿自己甜美的花穴诱惑着他投降，他来不及拒绝，这位优秀的医忍就已经找到他的前列腺，不做其他确认的按了上去。  
她捣毁了快感的闸门，卡卡西的身体有一瞬间紧绷，高潮的快感击碎了他，女孩的柔的软的烫的穴肉勾出他的精液，还不知疲倦的挤压他射过之后敏感至极的半硬的阴茎，而他后穴的手指已经变成了两根，这几乎是他的极限了。  
“……樱。”他紧靠着女孩皮肤的叹息听上去像请求，射精之后不应期的约束让本该是欢愉的刺激变成了痛感，而卡卡西喜欢性爱中有一些疼痛，他感觉自己像被女孩层层剖开研究，否则春野樱怎么能了解他到如此之深。  
“别说话哦，老师。”樱在他耳旁说，还在半硬的阴茎被温暖的包裹，后穴刺激前列腺的触摸却并未停止，全然不同的快感让他的嘴巴发苦，旗木卡卡西挺直了腰背往身前这个怀抱蹭去，一些温热的水流随着女孩手指的动作溢进了肠肉，但卡卡西还是觉得干热的渴。  
你想要什么?从春野樱出现的一开始他就这样问道，到现在仍旧坚持不懈地想要知道，想要什么呢，樱？卡卡西抬眼看去，樱的脸上有一层情欲带来的潮红色，她的眼神，仍旧是那个献上吻的眼神，吻吗？你需要吗？卡卡西不知道，但他吻了上去，控制不住动作的，是掠夺的吻，动作粗暴又混乱，直至女孩回应他的纠缠，他才在樱的带领下柔和下来。  
这次的不应期短得惊人，他嵌在樱蜜穴里的阴茎还未完全软下就又硬了起来，后穴手指的动作从摩擦变成了按压，卡卡西一时控制不住吻的力道，在她的下唇咬了一口，然后松开，似乎是不满情欲被挟制地瞪着樱。  
钉在他骨头里的钢钉已经让他流干了血，背着的沉重十字木让他没法再抬头，春野樱，你要的就是这个吗？一具冰冷的，背着沉重负担的空壳，是吗？这就是你要的吗？  
春野樱的神情早已回答，或许更早，早在她借口要和他相拥而眠时，就不仅仅是要索取他的温度，而是同样的，想让他也感受到温暖。  
女孩的脸上浮起一层得意的神色，随即就被自己的老师扑在池边，男人用重重地顶入宣告主场交换：“真是不乖呢，樱。”  
春野樱尚不死心的按压着男人肠肉的敏感点，换来的却是更加用力的撞击，她尚空余的手搂住男人的腰，然后就见他计谋得逞似的抬起她的下巴攻占她的唇舌。  
这场性爱直至两人都精疲力竭才结束，卡卡西泡在池子里几乎不想动弹，岸边重新穿戴整齐的春野樱把他从水里捞出来，又擦干他的湿发，督促他换上浴袍。  
卡卡西以为会冷的，因为刚刚的情事他们在热泉里呆了太久，他以为自己习惯那样的温度，被窝比起来就会冷上太多。  
但当女孩乖巧地拥着他入睡时，那股让他浑身脱力的温暖似乎又出现在了他的被窝里，紧紧贴着他的地方，因为这温暖而缺氧昏沉，这是旗木卡卡西为自己找的安眠的借口。  
但怀里的人用她的一切迫使他认清真正的理由——  
——是爱。  
给了他这个背负着十字架的罪人豁免的机会。

The End


End file.
